Jogos de futebol e outras confusões
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Era uma aula prática de Estudos Trouxas. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco e Blaise. Acabam conhecendo torcedores do Internacional e do Grêmio, e quando Blaise se apaixona por uma gremista é apenas o início de jogos de futebol e outras confusões.


_Jogos de futebol e outras confusões_

**Capítulo um.**

Era engraçado ver o jeito com que Ron olhava para tudo. Hermione e Harry só podiam conter os risos ao ver o deslumbramento nos olhos do amigo. O garoto lembrava - e muito, o pai, Arthur Weasley, que era absolutamente encantado com as máquinas trouxas - como gostava de chamar. Talvez por ouvir falar tanto de tudo, é que agora olhando, tudo era ainda mais maravilhoso.

Estavam em um _shopping center _na parte trouxa.

Tudo começara quando um dos alunos da Sonserina, talvez Pansy Parkinson acusara os trouxas de não serem nada inventivos e muito menos interessantes e fora extremamente apoiada por todos os alunos da Sonserina, que assim como ela, faziam aquela matéria por obrigação, já que precisavam preencher a grade curricular. A professora decidira levá-los ao território _inimigo_, então. Talvez para defender os fracos, idiotas e sangue-ruins, como Draco Malfoy fizera questão de ressaltar chegado o fim da aula.

E então, lá estavam eles. _Todos _eles. A maioria dos alunos estavam extremamente empolgados - os da grifinória, obviamente, embora alguns alunos da Sonserina também, tentando inutilmente esconder o fato.

Era engraçado vê-los todos vestidos como trouxa, especialmente Draco Malfoy, tentando manter a pose mesmo vestido de um jeito que, obviamente, achava repugnante.

A professora os deixara livres para fazerem o que quisessem durante toda à tarde, voltando para o Salão Principal do shopping no final da tarde, e então na próxima aula entregariam um relatório, o que Hermione achara extremamente educativo e interessante.

- Eu só posso sentir pena de você, Mione. - suspirou Ron, abanando a cabeça. - Só você para achar isso _extremamente educativo e interessante._

- Mas, é claro que é. - rebateu ela, já colocando as mãos na cintura, demonstrando sinais de impaciência. - Eu, mais do que ninguém deveria achar isso, Ron, já que eu venho de uma família de trouxas. - pensou por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando em palavras fabulosas para o discurso que se seguiria: - É importante mostrar aos alunos vindos de família inteiramentes bruxas que os trouxas são sim, muito interessantes e extremamente inventivos. - disse ela, praticamente em um rosnado, referindo-se as cruéis palavras de Pansy, que tinham magoado-a seriamente. - E que só porque os trouxas não tem poderes mágicos para solucionar todos os seus problemas não significa que eles sejam menos importantes do que nós! - finalizou, com o tom de voz perigosamente elevado.

- Tudo bem, Mi... - disse Harry, temeroso, colocando uma mão delicadamente no ombro da amiga. - Ron só estava sendo...ele mesmo, entende? - completou, com um sorriso amarelo, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Ah... eu sei. - suspirou, cansada. - Eu só estava descontando minha frustração em vocês. Sinto muito. - sorriu, jogando os cabelos castanhos para trás com os dedos. - Mas, é que Parkinson consegue realmente me tirar do sério, entende?

- Pode apostar que eu entendo. - sorriu Harry, compreensivo, referindo-se ao declarado inimigo, Draco Malfoy.

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo shopping, gente. - sorriu Hermione, visivelmente mais empolgada. - Nada melhor do que uma boa tarde de compras para levantar o ânimo de uma garota!

- Até que enfim. - suspirou Ron, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. - Eu estava começando a me perguntar se você era normal.

Hermione apenas virou de costas para o ruivo e ignorou-o arrastando Harry pelas vitrines de todo o corredor, a passos largos e com o rosto afogueado de raiva.

Repugnante. Sim, era isso o que aquele local era. Cheio de idiotas, de acordo com Blaise. Nada inventivos ou interessantes, de acordo com Pansy. E ainda por cima, eram uns malditos sangue-ruins, de acordo com Draco. Por mais que tentassem descrever de outro modo, já que sonserinos eram inteligentes e tinham todo o tipo de palavras pejorativas em seu vocabulário, no momento era tudo o que os três conseguiram pensar: repugnante.

Estavam em um shopping center na parte trouxa e como se não bastasse, estavam em um país completamente desconhecido onde ninguém falava a língua deles. De acordo com a professora, assim eles aprendiam não só sobre uma cultura, mas um idioma também.

Onde aquela mulher maluca estava com a cabeça? Era isso que Draco pensava enquando maldizia o momento em que escolhera Estudos Trouxas para completar a sua grade curricular do sexto ano.

Andaram alguns corredores e sentaram em uma mesa mais distante, num local que parecia haver comidas e coisas do gênero. Blaise sentou-se sem reclamar. Pansy fez uma careta de nojo - que já estava presente em seu rosto desde o momento em que vestira roupas trouxas - provavelmente pensando se aquele local havia sido desinfetado. E Draco, bom, ele já não conseguia mais pensar em palavrões a altura daquela espeluca - ou seja, mais embaixo, por favor.

- Onde, diabos, fica o Brasil? - perguntou Blaise, minutos após eles terem aparatado e se dispersado do resto do grupo.

- Na América do Sul. - respondeu Draco, sem desviar o olhar de suas mãos, pensando no que faria para se divertir naquele local sem nenhum atrativo aparente.

- Onde fica isso? - perguntou o moreno, olhando para as lojas coloridas em volta deles.

- Você não tem o menor senso de direção, fardo? - esbravejou Pansy, mexendo nas mechas negras.

Draco sorriu de lado, olhando para a garota. Ela não conseguia disfarçar o quanto sentia-se desconfortável naquele local. E para o momento, chateá-la teria de bastar para o seu entretenimento.

- Você está uma graça nessas roupas, Pansy. - disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Só que eu ainda não entendo porque você escolheu colocar a cor da nossa Casa. - respondeu, apontando para a blusa verde musgo que a garota vestia.

- Se era para estar vestida em trapos, que ao menos seja a cor da Sonserina. - respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvio do mundo. - Assim me sinto com um pouco mais de classe, pelo menos.

- Doçura, é impossível manter a classe andando por entre _eles _com as roupas _deles. _- rebateu o loiro, torcendo o nariz em sinal de desgosto.

- Bom, vamos tentar tirar um proveito da situação, então. - respondeu a garota, bufando.

Levantou da mesa e começou a andar. Balaçando os quadris de um lado para o outro, extremamente delineados no tecido da saia preta.

- Eu já estou tirando proveito da situação. - sorriu Draco, olhando a garota de cima a baixo.

Pansy ergueu uma sombrancelha de forma interrogativa.

- Simples: você fica sexy em qualquer pedaço de pano, Pan. - sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes. - Ou quem sabe sem.

- Se eu não estivesse me sentindo lisonjeada, já que essas roupas deixam minha auto-estima lá embaixo, eu faria seu corpo se contorcer inteiro com uma Cruccio, Draco. - rosnou, olhando-o de maneira felina. - E para de mostrar esses dentes como se fosse um cavalo. - acrescentou, empinando o nariz.

- Confessa que você não quer machucar esse meu rostinho lindo, Pansy. - sorriu, de lado. - Você tem tanta auto-estima que é necessário uma cabine do trem para você e outra para ela. Então não me venha com essa baboseira pra cima de mim.

Aquele tipo de diálogo era tão constante entre os dois sonserinos - e embora não admitissem, toda vez que acontecia, era uma espécie de passatempo entre os dois, que nem perceberam quando Blaise ficara parado na mesa ao invés de acompanhá-los.

Foi só quando viraram um corredor dentro do shopping ainda discutindo fervorosamente que se deram conta de que o moreno não estava com eles.

- Onde ele foi parar? - perguntou Draco, naquele tom de obrigação, que assumira desde quando fora resignado para enturmar Blaise na Sonserina, quando este fora transferido para Hogwarts.

- Porque é que eu tenho que saber? - perguntou a garota, visivelmente irritada. - Eu já aturo ele em casa e no colégio. Por Merlin, eu ainda tenho que ficar regulando para onde ele vai ou deixa de ir? Ninguém mandou nossos pais se casarem. Ele é meu meio irmão, não minha alma gêmea, Malfoy.

Draco apenas riu, sabia que irritaria a garota só em citar o nome de Blaise. Os dois não conseguiam morar sob o mesmo teto. E Pansy apelidara-o de fardo exatamente por isso, por ser o fardo que havia vindo 'de presente' do casamento de seu pai com a mãe dele.

- Olha ali ele. - bufou a garota, apontando para um garoto moreno parado feito um pateta na frente de um grupinho de garotas trouxas, ao menos essa era sua visão da cena. - Vamos ter que desinfetá-lo depois.

Os três grifinórios estavam virando um corredor, após Hermione e Ron voltarem a se falar - devido as insistências apaziguantes de Harry. Quando viram três seres indesejáveis em uma das mesas da Praça de Alimentação do shopping. E Ron adorou o nome, diga-se de passagem.

- Olha lá... - rosnou o ruivo apontando com o olhar na direção dos três sonserinos. - Vamos procurar outra mesa.

- Não. - respondeu Hermione, decidida. - Vamos sentar aqui. - respondeu, sentando-se em uma mesa afastada, mas que dava para enxergar a mesa dos sonserinos perfeitamente.

- Qual é o nome dessa shopping mesmo? - perguntou Ron, não percebendo o clima de tensão instalado nos ombros da amiga e querendo saber o máximo possível para contar ao pai depois.

- Iguatemi. - respondeu Harry, consultando na espécie de mapinha que a professora havia feito.

- Localizado no Brasil, Rio Grande do Sul, Porto Alegre. - acrescentou a garota, entredentes. - Como aquela idiota não consegue perceber o quanto isso é fascinante? - acrescentou, fuzilando Pansy com o olhar.

- Mione... você tem certeza que não andou tendo umas conversinhas com meu pai? - perguntou Ron, meio temeroso.

Harry apenas olhou-o, para o outro ficar em silêncio.

Hermione arriscou um sorrisinho cínico, olhando para Pansy e Draco que discutiam, enquanto Blaise levantava e se encaminhava para uma direção oposta a dos dois.

- Eles estão...brigando? - arriscou Harry, sem muita certeza.

- Por incrível que pareça, não. - respondeu Hermione, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto. - Eles acham que enganam, mas Draco e Pansy matém um clima de camaradagem, por assim dizer, torturando pessoas e aprendendo Magia Negra juntos nas horas vagas. São amigos, não adianta tentarem negar.

Harry e Ron apenas se entreolharam. Pansy realmente havia magoado Hermione.

- E dizem as más línguas (leia-se: Parvati Patil e Lavender Brown) que no quinto anos eles até viverão um romance de momentos tórridos, mas muito passageiro. - sorriu, maquiavelicamente. - Vamos chegar mais perto pra saber o que tá acontecendo. - e sem esperar respostas, Hermione saiu na ponta dos pés, como uma espécie de espiã até um canto perto, mas distante o suficiente dos sonserinos.

- Eu fico me perguntando como ela arranja tempo de estudar feito uma condenada e ainda ser uma garota. - disse Ron, com os olhos arregalados. - Ela não é normal, cara. To te dizendo.

Harry apenas abanou a cabeça, rindo.

- Vamos até lá. - disse por trás dos óculos fundo de garrafa, acompanhando a amiga com os olhos.

Os dois garotos chegaram onde Hermione estava parada, olhando em direção ao seu _alvo. _Draco e Pansy, por sua vez, caminhavam a passos rápidos, em direção, pelo que eles podiam ver, a Blaise.

Draco fez sinal para Pansy parar e a garota só olhou para os três com desdém.

- Ora, ora, ora... se não é o triozinho mais repugnante da Grifinória.- rosnou Draco, sorrindo de lado. - Mas, olha o que eu estou dizendo, toda a grifinória é repugnante.

- Assim como esse lugarzinho onde a gente tá. - resmungou Pansy, olhando para os lados, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair algo nojento em cima dela.

- O que você esperava, Pansy? - gracejou Draco, olhando de soslaio para Hermione. - Estamos entre os entes queridos da sangue-ruim aqui. Não é mesmo, Granger?

Hermione ficou estática, olhando com fúria para o loiro. Mas, ela não conseguia abrir a boca pra falar, estava com muita raiva.

- Ah, e dos ídolos do Weasley. - acrescentou Draco, sorrindo mais ainda.

Pansy passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios, sorrindo marota. Harry e Ron acompanhavam a cena abobalhados demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

- Gostando de voltar as origens, Potter? - perguntou Draco, roubando a varinha de Potter e saindo rapidamente, deixando os dois grifinórios com cara de tacho.

Pansy sorriu mais abertamente, dando um tchauzinho e fazendo um gancho com o minguinho e o dedão, dizendo:

- Me liga. - e deu uma piscadinha marota.

- Sobre o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Draco quando já estavam mais afastados, jogando a varinha de Harry no lixo mais próximo.

- Nada. - respondeu, dando de ombros. - Só trouxas como ele entendem.

- 'Me liga', o que quer dizer? - insistiu o loiro, levantando uma sombrancelha.

- É uma expressão trouxa, nada demais... - murmurou ela, dando de ombros, incrivelmente incomodada.

- E como você sabe expressões trouxas, Pan? - perguntou Draco, erguendo ainda mais a sombrancelha.

Pansy pareceu considerar a pergunta por alguns minutos, e então olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos azuis acinzentados, desconfiados como só um Malfoy conseguia parecer.

- Conheça seu inimigo, Malfoy. - sorriu ela, de lado. - É o único conselho que eu te dou.

Draco sorriu, de lado.

- Por mais nojenta que essa informação toda possa parecer, você nunca me pareceu tão inteligente, Pan. - sorriu o loiro, de lado.

- Isso foi um elogio, Drake? - provocou a morena, com riso nos olhos.

- Não, na verdade não. - rosnou ele, entredentes.

Pansy apenas sorriu, maliciosa. Só que essa sua felicidade durou pouco e batendo com a mão na testa, disse:

- Nós esquecemos do fardo de novo!

E lá foram os dois atrás de Blaise.

- Conheça o inimigo. - palestrou Hermione, por fim, quando sem nenhum trabalho ela achou a varinha de Harry escondida atrás de um lixeiro, já que eles não podiam usar mágia para achá-la. - É o único conselho que eu dou pra vocês, gente.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, abismados.

- Como você sabia que a varinha ia estar aí? - perguntou Ron, olhando-a desconfiado.

- Malfoy não iria querer uma varinha vinda de um grifinório, muito menos de Harry. E também não poderia destruí-la por forma de magia nem deixá-la a vista pros outros trouxas verem. Ele é um sonserino, mas não é tão idiota assim a ponto de querer ser expulso. - respondeu ela, sorrindo brilhantemente, como se fosse a maior detetive de todos os tempos.

Os dois garotos continuaram seguindo Hermione que caminhava com passos furiosos de volta a Praça de Alimentação.

- O que você quer fazer lá, Mione? - perguntou Harry, com um tom de voz cansado.

- Qual o objetivo? - perguntou Ron, altamente exasperado. - Já não basta a humilhação que sofremos? - acrescentou, envergonhado.

- Se vocês pensassem mais com a cabeça de cima e não com... vocês já conhecem o resto do ditado. - rebateu, ruborizada. - Vocês não teriam sido ridicularizados por aquela idiota metida a femme fatale e teriam me defendido e defendido a si mesmos de uma maneira mais digna e apropriada.

Hermione entrou na Praça de Alimentação e começou a procurar seu alvo com olhos ávidos que nem águia. A garota estava alucinada.

- Às vezes eu penso que Mione é mais velha do que ela realmente diz que é. - cochichou Ron, olhando para Hermione de modo meio assustado.

- Do que você tá falando, Ron? - perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Cara, uma mente hiperativa assim não pode ter só dezesseis anos. - respondeu, erguendo as mãos para o céu em sinal de que aquilo era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Às vezes eu acho que quem tem a mente hiperativa aqui é você, Ron. - rebateu Harry, rolando os olhos e indo até onde Mione estava. - O que você tá fazendo, Mione?

- AHÁ! - exclamou ela, vitoriosa. - Eles estão lá, esqueceram Zabini, provavelmente.

- E isso é interessante porque...? - perguntou Harry, na verdade não querendo saber a resposta.

- Nós vamos até lá. - afirmou Hermione, com um semblante sério e decidido.

Os três se esconderam atrás de uma espécie de árvore que havia ali, e ficaram espiando os três sonserinos no meio de um grupo de garotas aparentemente trouxas que vestiam uma espécie de uniforme azul.

Pansy rolou os olhos, olhando para o meio-irmão (que na verdade nem era, visto que eles não tinham parentesco algum) que ainda estava parado, olhando abobadamente para as tais garotas trouxas. Draco estava logo atrás, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de asco no rosto.

- Eu não vou chegar nem perto. - disse, levando as mãos espalmadas em frente ao corpo, como que defendendo-se. - Elas são trouxas. - acrescentou, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Por acaso eles acham que os trouxas tem alguma coisa contagiosa? - perguntou Hermione, entredentes, que lia os lábios dos sonserinos e transmitia tudo para os dois garotos.

Ron só pensava: 'Como é que ela consegue?' mas preferiu manter este pensamentos para si mesmo, dessa vez.

- Mione, eles são sonserinos, qualquer coisa que não goste de Magia Negra ou não seja sangue-puro tem alguma coisa contagiosa. - respondeu Harry, compreenssivo.

- Tá. Eu vou, seu medroso. Tá parecendo até um grifinório, por Merlin. - resmungou Pansy, olhando o loiro com raiva.

- Por acaso ela não estudou Hogwarts, uma história onde deixam perfeitamente claro que os corajosos são os grifinórios? - esbravejou Hermione, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Para de fazer comentários e continua 'traduzindo' a conversa pra gente. - pediu Ron, que assistia a cena como se estivesse num jogo de Quadribol.

Harry só conseguia pensar quando que ele e os dois amigos haviam ficado tão interessados na vida de Malfoy e etc.

- Tá. Tá. - bufou Draco, se aproximando um pouco mais. - Eu vou com você.

- Ainda bem, estava começando a pensar que não existiam mais homens nesse mundo. - sorriu ela, marota.

- No mundo trouxa com certeza não, e no mundo bruxo, Pan, eu sou o melhor que você vai conseguir. - respondeu, sorrindo de lado, segurando a garota pela cintura.

- Tá dizendo que eu não consigo coisa melhor? - perguntou ela, passando os dedos pelo peito dele.

- To dizendo que melhor que eu não existe, sexy. - sorriu, malicioso.

- Vamos logo. - cortou ela, empurrando ele com os braços.

- Sexy? Como ela aceita ser tratada desse jeito? Se ela não fosse tão odiosa, eu até dava umas aulinhas pra ela de como conseguir um homem. - murmurou Hermione, ultrajada.

- Você dando aulas de como conseguir um homem? - perguntou Ron, antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, mas mesmo se pudesse não o faria, porque ele nunca entende o que faz de errado.

Harry apenas arregalou os olhos, pela primeira vez na vida agradecendo por ser Harry Potter e não, por exemplo, Ronald Weasley naquele momento.

- Você vai primeiro. - dispara Pansy, empurrando Draco para frente dela.

- Quem tá sendo o covarde aqui agora?

- Correção: a covarde. Mesmo você falando uma mentira não assassine a gramática errando a concordância nominal, por favor. - rosnou Mione, indignada.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Ron, olhando-a de uma maneira esquisita.

Hermione ignorou.

- Tempos de colégio trouxa, Ron. - suspirou Harry, prevendo a Terceira Guerra Mundial entre aqueles dois.

- Eu não sou covarde, seu idiota. - esbravejou Pansy, irritadiça. - Vamos logo tirar ele daquela rodinha de trouxas antes que ele seja contaminado com sei lá o quê.

- Eu não quero ser contaminado. Eu sou um Malfoy, eu tenho um legado a cuidar.

- E eu sou uma Parkinson, meu querido. Ambos temos um legado porque eu sou sua amada prometida.

- ECA! Eles ainda fazem disso? Casamento arranjado é a pior coisa do universo. Eles nem sequer se amam, ou pelo menos combinam... - exclamou, aterrorizada.

- Mi, qualquer sonserino combina com sonserino. Ainda mais esses dois aí... - sussurrou Harry, temendo que a garota fosse jogar um feitiço contra ele, mas então lembrou que não podia usar magia ali.

- O que o fardo tá fazendo ali, afinal de contas? - bufou Pansy, extremamente entediada. - Porque ele simplesmente não pode grudar em mim?

- Não é você que vive chamando ele de fardo? - provocou Draco, sorrindo de lado.

- Porque é isso que ele é, oras. - deu de ombros, mechendo nos fios negros que teimavam em cair em seus olhos verdes.

- Então... - começou Draco, sendo bruscamente interrompido.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ele simplesmente pode fazer o que ele quiser e arrumar uma vida!

- Se eu não soubesse que ela é uma sonserina, eu diria que isso é loucura. - sussurrou Hermione, concentrada demais para falar, tirar os olhos da cena e continuar lendo lábios.

- Eu sei que ela é uma sonserina e ainda acho isso loucura... - murmurou Harry, de volta, vidrado também.

Ron só se perguntava como Hermione conseguia ler lábios tão bem, tá certo que eles tavam perto, mas... E ele nunca havia pensado nos lábios de Hermione antes.

Havia uma pintinha no canto esquerdo da boca de Hermione, bem abaixo do lábio inferior e...

- Vamos nos aproximar calmamente então, MP ao quadrado. - disse Draco, caminhando em direção a tal roda das garotas trouxas de uniforme azul.

- PP? - perguntou Pansy, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Minha Pansy Prometida. - sorriu ele, mostrando os dentes.

- Você COM TODA A CERTEZA DO MUNDO é um idiota, Draco Malfoy. - bufou, olhando-o incrédula. - Eu só lamento pelo dia do nosso casamento.

- Na verdade você não lamenta, porque seu cofre no Gringotes vai ter que aumentar de tamanho consideravelmente. - provocou o loiro, com um olhar maroto no rosto.

- Ah é? Aumentar quanto? - perguntou a garota, com um sinal de interesse pintando no olhar.

- Mais ou menos do tamanho do seu ego. - cortou Draco, rindo maliciosamente.

- Ele é inacreditável! - exclamou Hermione, de boca aberta. - Como ela agüenta?

- Ele é mais ou menos igual o Ron, só que numa versão bem mais cruel. - explicou Harry, calmamente. - E mesmo assim você agüenta o Ron, certo?

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

- Viu, Mi? Você gosta de mim mesmo assim. - sorriu Ron, olhando-a sem jeito. Aquela pintinha no canto esquerdo da boca da garota era incrivelmente irritante.

- Você disse que eu não sou capaz de namorar. - rosnou Hermione, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Eu só disse que você não é capaz de entender a cabeça dos homens. - respondeu o ruivo, dando de ombros.

- Ron, cala a boca e não piora. - pediu Harry, exasperado.

- É impressão minha ou você me comparou com o Malfoy? - perguntou Ron, olhando para Harry, horrorizado.

Quando finalmente Pansy e Draco se preparavam para ir até a maldita roda, Blaise vai até eles com uma cara de bobo e um estranho brilho no olhar.

- Você tá com uma cara de paspalho ainda maior do que eu me lembrava. - murmurou Pansy, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. - murmurou ele, ainda abobalhado.

- Não esconta em mim. - advertiu Draco.

- NEM EM MIM! - exclamou Pansy, estérica.

Blaise não deu ouvidos a eles, simplesmente desatou a falar:

- Eu to apaixonado.


End file.
